You're My Tweek, and I'm Your Craig
by corkyx3
Summary: Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker are... gay? New arrivals in the school begin to ship the two and this spirals them into a very confusing situation. Do they date, or not?
1. Chapter 1

It was out, Craig and I are dating. Well, fake dating. It all started when the school received a ton of new Asian students, specifically, Asian girls. They all started to draw, uh, yaoi, of us, which in short is two guys in a relationship be it sexual or not. And, they just so happened to 'ship' Craig and I. Which, I don't mind. I've had a crush on him for ages, but... I don't think he feels the , I know he doesn't feel the same. That brings us to today. Craig and I were at his house playing video games per usual, and everything was normal, well, as normal as it can be in South Park. I couldn't help but notice how Craig sticks his tongue out as he plays and it was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen. I stared at him for a moment before I focused on the TV, and almost immediately, I felt Craig staring at me. Why was he staring at me? Did he think I was a freak for staring earlier?! Oh god! I can't handle all this stress!

"So, C-Craig... What do you wanna do later?" I spoke softly as I kept my attention ahead. Lately, when I am with Craig, I don't twitch as much or stutter. I don't even burst out with my usual anxiety filled expressions. It was nice to feel so... Normal.

"Hm.. I don't know. I guess we could just go walk around town and see what there is to do." Craig spoke indifferently as he shrugged his shoulders and returned his focus to the game. He was honestly perfect. The way he focused so hard on racing games just gave me butterflies.

I wasn't gonna lie, I was excited to just walk around with Craig because that means I can hold his hand. I couldn't help but smile at the thought before a sigh escaped past my lips and I leaned back against the couch. Is it wrong that I like my best friend? He's not even gay, and here I am 'dating' him. The smile I once held transitioned into a frown as I thought. What will happen if we break up again and it's for real..? What if he hates me afterwards? What if we aren't friends anymore after that?! Oh god! I could feel my body start to shake as my mind wandered and I couldn't stop it this time.

"Ah! C-Can we go, ngh! Now!" I couldn't stop the shaking as I stood up and turned my gaze to Craig who was just staring at me in utter bewilderment. He probably thought I was some kind of freak.

"Sure, Tweek..." Craig shut the system off and stood up before walking over to me. He reached down and grasped my hand within his own and I could feel myself calm down significantly just by his touch. Craig opened the door for me and shut the door behind him once we were both outside and I decided to test something.

I intertwined our fingers, and to my surprise, he didn't try and pull his hand away. I couldn't help but to allow a smile to grace my features upon this realization and I squeezed his hand gently. So, the two of us began to walk towards town and we got the usual loving stares. It was kinda weird, but, I honestly loved how much people liked us together. I just wish it was real. My gaze drifted to the ground as we walked and slowly I turned to focus on Craig. He was honestly the cutest guy I had ever seen. As a kid, he kinda had fucked up teeth, but he had braces throughout middle school, and now, his smile was breathtaking. Not to say it wasn't then, but now he is flawless. His nasally voice, how tall he is, his smile, his blue eyes, his pitch black hair. Hell, the way he adores his guinea pig and the way he still has dreams of becoming an astronaut. The way he is just so, normal. I couldn't help myself anymore. I love this boy.

By this point, I know Craig noticed me staring at him, but why bother looking away. I just stayed focused on his features, taking every single detail in. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush on his cheeks, but I think it was all my imagination. It usually is. Craig likes girls. He wouldn't like a twitchy freak like me. Who would..? As that thought crossed my mind, I subconsciously squeezed his hand.

"Tweek, hey, Tweek. Are you okay, dude?" Craig was staring right back at me and I quickly came out of my daze.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm fine... Why?" I decided to tear my eyes off of him in order to look ahead, mainly to calm myself down.

"Well, you're kinda putting my hand in a death grip. Plus, you've been twitching again. You know you can tell me anything, dude?" His voice sounded so sincere, so concerned. But, if I tell him how I really feel, then it's all over.

"I can't tell you this one, Craig." I turned my gaze to lock with his and my heart skipped a beat. He was perfect. God dammit, man.

"Tell me." Craig stopped in his tracks, forcing me to a hault as well and I only squeezed his hand more. My body was already reacting to the stress by causing me to twitch every so often. No was my chance to get it of my chest... Now, or never...

"Craig, I..." I hesitated as I gazed into his cerulean eyes, Was this the best thing to do...? No, I can't back down now. I have to get this off of my chest once and for all "Craig. You showed me something in myself, that I didn't know I had. I know I already said that the other day, but it's true. I've known for awhile, but, I kept it deep inside till recently... Till those girls started shipping us. I didn't wanna admit ya know, man? I thought I would be hated for it, for being myself. But, here we are. Craig.. I-I love you. Okay? Ah! I-I really do and.. Ngh! I- I know you like girls and I-I'm sorry we are fake dating. I-I'm sorry you're forced to be with me to keep everyone else happy. It's just...agh! I can't deny it anymore. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. I'm not straight... I-I love you Craig Tucker!" I could tell my cheeks were a crimson red, and I didn't wanna wait for his response. No, I didn't wanna hear it. I couldn't bear to hear it, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I retracted my hand from Craig's and backed away slowly. I took one last look at him before running as fast as I possibly could towards my house. I fucked up big time. I kept running until I reached my house and I ran upstairs and into my bedroom where I immediately shut and locked the door. I can't believe I just told him how I felt... Oh god! This is way too much pressure! I went to my bed and plopped down before burying myself as deep as I could within the blankets. My room was a mess, just like I was. Tweek Tweak, you just screwed up the best thing that you ever had. Good job, self...

A/N: So, obviously, if you have seen the newest episode TweekxCraig, then you know this story is going to be a continuation off of that. Well, except that they'll be older.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days and somehow I had managed to avoid all contact with Craig. I shut off my phone and everything. I really didn't want to face getting rejected, again. I sigh as I began to zone out. I was currently in my math class, but it stresses me out, so I'd rather not think of it. My mind wanders back to Craig and the expression he held when I told him how I felt. It wasn't exactly disgusted, but it seemed like he felt awkward or uncomfortable. To be honest, I didn't wanna run from him exactly, but... I knew what he'd say. Probably something along the lines of, 'Ew, Tweek. What the fuck, I'm not gay.' or 'Tweek, I like someone else.' or 'Tweek, don't ever talk to me again.'. The worst part though? There are still those stupid drawings of us plastered around town. Hell, the giant painting is still on the side of the school. Seeing all that just makes my heart hurt.

I was shaken out of my daze as I felt hands on both of my shoulders, shaking my body back and forth. I blinked and my eyes felt wet. Had I seriously cried thinking of Craig rejecting me? I reached a hand up to wipe at my cheeks, and yep. I really cried. Then, I finally turned my attention to whoever was shaking my shoulders. It was Butters.

"Tweek, are you okay buddy? W-Well, obviously not, but I just wanted to tell you class is over..And heck, is something going on with Craig?" Butters sounded so concerned like usual. I really liked him. He was always nice and never made fun of me for being a twitchy freak.

"Ah! Y-Yeah... I'm fine... I don't know what came over me, dude." I lied. But, I didn't really wanna talk about being in love with my best friend, not at school.

"Shucks... If ya say so, but, if ya need to talk, I'm here for ya pal." Butters gave me a sincere smile before he released me and went off to his next class.

The fake smile I had formed immediately reverted to a frown as my gaze drifted down to the desk. I could feel tears beginning to well in the corner of my eyes and I just let them drop. What the hell was the point...? I felt my body begin to shake again and it felt odd. I hadn't been doing it lately. Probably because Craig calms me down immensely, but he hates me.

With a sigh, I stand up and leave the classroom. My books pressed against my chest and my head down, the tears kept flowing and I didn't try to stop them. I didn't care anymore. As long as I make it through the day without seeing Craig again, then I'm fine.

As luck would have it though, as I was staring at the ground, I ran into someone. My eyes widened before I focused my watery gaze on whomever I had bumped into. No... Oh no... Man, this is too much pressure! I bumped into Craig. Plus, I was still crying, so there was no way out of this one. Before I knew it, my body began to tremble more as I waited for the inevitable. For him to say he hates me, or to not speak with him, or that he wants to break up the fake relationship. Craig was just staring at me and he rose a hand to my face, which caused me to flinch but he only used it to wipe away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I could only stare at him with wide eyes as they locked with his cerulean gaze.

"Tweek... Why are you crying...? And why have you been avoiding me..?" Craig spoke calmly to me as he moved the hand to grasp my shoulder gently. My gaze drifting to his hand before returning to retain eye contact.

"I...I... Because of what I said to you. I shouldn't have said anything Craig! Ngh! I just... I don't know, man! I can't deal with this right now!" I spoke swiftly before my stress overloaded and I had to get out of there. I can't handle stressful situations so I backed away slowly before taking one last glance at the raven-haired male before sprinting of to leave the school.

I had to get home. Ah man! Why did I bump into him of all people? Fuck! I held my books tightly as I ran as fast as I possibly could to my house. As soon as I arrived, I went to my room and threw the books to the ground. A sigh passed my lips before I sat down and started to try and play with my Legos. They help me think, I guess. My parents talked to some doctor and they said I should keep active to calm myself since I have ADD. Well, I don't think I have that. Anyway, today couldn't get any worse. I hate this. I hate being in love with him. I hate it. Agh! I-It's just, annoying! I threw the Legos down and buried my face into my hands. Why does this happen to me? If those girls didn't draw that shit it'd be fine. I would have ignored my feelings and been happy just to be near Craig, but no. No, they shipped us or whatever!

As I was loathing myself, I hadn't noticed that Craig had followed me home an he slowly grasped my shoulders. Needless to say, it caused me to let out the most unmanly shriek before I jolted around to face the intruder only for my heart to drop. Why...?

"Craig! L-Leave me alone! P-Please! I can't handle this, man! I can't! Agh! I-I can't fucking see you!" I yelled at him and his face was unwavering as if it had no effect whatsoever.

"Tweek, just. Shut up for a minute." He sighed as he gripped my shoulders to hold me in place. He knew I'd try and run again... "About what you said... You liking me and what not... I'm... Happy. I mean.. Before all the fanart and shit, I didn't think I was gay. Well, didn't think I was straight either since I dated a girl and really felt no connection... Anyway... When it started I got to thinking about us and the bullshit we have been through together, and honestly... You're the person I wanna be with. Fuck, Tweek... You're my best friend, but, the first time we held hands as a legitimate couple, I felt this damn electricity... You're the only damn person who has confused me this much..." He stopped speaking and stared into my eyes.

Before I knew it, Craig had his lips pressed against mine and I swear it felt like fireworks going off. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed back. Craig slid his hands down to rest against my waist and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as our lips moved in sync. I think I'm in heaven. I'm kissing Craig Tucker. He initiated the kiss. He /wanted/ to kiss me. Just then though, my parents had to ruin the moment as they walked by the room and stopped dead in their tracks only to emit a long 'Awwwww'. I quickly pulled away from the kiss, albeit begrudgingly, and I could feel my cheeks change to a bright red upon being caught. If they wanted anymore proof that we're dating, they now had it. I swear I think my mom took a picture of it too... They're so embarrassing! I removed myself from Craig only to go and shut the door in my parents faces in order to get privacy to speak.

After I returned to face Craig, I gently grasped his hands within my own and intertwined our fingers. "S-So... Are we dating for real then..?"

"Of course, Tweek... I mean, I was trying to give you hints that I liked you... Like... I'd stare at you... And when you intertwined our fingers the first time, I never pulled away, hell... I even blushed..." Craig grew a warm smile before he leaned forward and placed a loving kiss to my forehead.

This had easily went from the worst day of my life, to the best. I was now dating my best friend. I was dating the man I loved. I never thought this day would come. Ah! I'm just happy. I know we'll be happy together, I just cant wait to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

So, the guys decided to revert back to children and play ninjas, but Craig and I decided to stay out of it. Which, is a good thing cause apparently David got shot? Either way, Craig and I had stayed home and just lounged around. Currently, my head was resting in Craig's lap and I rose my hand up to gently caress his cheek, which pulled a smile out of him. He was so perfect. Just looking at him I could feel myself falling deeper, and deeper in love with him. It was crazy. In this short period of time, we went from best friends, to lovers. Ah! It is awesome, dude. He leaned down and pecked my forehead and I could feel my cheeks light up with a faint blush. Now, if only I could stop blushing from the simplest things. He just drives me crazy. But, one good thing I've noticed, is that he smiles more now. Which, he used to smile before, but now it's like whenever we are together, he's smiling.

With that thought in mind, I pulled myself up and shifted to sit on Craig's lap facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and buried my face into his neck, taking in his scent. I couldn't help he wide smile that tugged on my lips as I felt his arms drape around my waist and pulling me close. It was surreal. I never once thought I would be able to date him, but, here I am.

"Craig... I love you." I muttered against his skin as I began to nuzzle into his warmth.

"I love you too, Tweek.." Craig spoke softly and I felt his hands begin to rub my back soothingly.

I sighed happily before I pulled back and connected our lips in a loving kiss before breaking it. Our alone time was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and I shifted myself to slide off of Craig before I went and answered it. Much to my surprise, it was Stan's dad, Randy. Before I knew it, he had a strong grip on my shoulders.

"Tweek, Tweek, oh thank god you're alive! Don't trust Leslie! She's evil! Protect your love Tweeeek. Protect it!" He practically screamed that out before he stumbled off and ran in the direction of his house. Honestly, what the fuck?

I shook my head and slammed the door shut before I made my way back to Craig and resumed my prior position on his lap.

"What'd he want...?" Craig rose a brow as he looked at me.

"Something about not trusting Leslie and protecting our love? I dunno, dude." I shrugged my shoulders and didn't pay it much mind, after all, Randy was kinda crazy and said weird shit like that almost daily. But, he did seem scared...

"You think it's anything we gotta worry about, Tweek...?" His gaze was locked with mine and I could tell he was searching for something within me.

"Maybe... He seemed kinda scared, dude... Either way, we should be leery of that chick... I mean, why would PC Principal call her out...?" I spoke softly as I leaned forward to press my forehead against Craig's.

"Okay, Tweek... But, I'm not gonna let anything tear us apart, you know that, right?"

I listened to Craig closely and nodded, but in the pit of my stomach I felt like something bad was going to happen. I don't know what, but if Randy is right, it'll have something to do with Leslie. All I know, is if it causes difficulties between Craig and I, then I will be majorly pissed off. I've liked him for years, and I am not about to let some new chick fuck everything up. But still, I can't help but worry. What's going to happen...?

A/N: Okay, this is super fucking short, but I kinda wanna keep this fic along the lines of season 19, so, I'll probably not update again till after the next episode, but I am very excited and scared, mainly because I feel like they are working towards breaking up Craig and Tweek, so. I'll have to wait and see I guess, but until next time, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

So, Craig and I are dating and I'm honestly happy every single day. He's just really, really perfect. I've set it countless times already, but I really love him and today he's making me dinner as our first actual date. I didn't know he could cook, and, I'm so excited... I haven't been this happy in a long, long time. I guess it's because I can finally be myself, not hiding anything. It's a great feeling, ya know? At the moment, I'm under my moms scrutinizing gaze as she fixes the buttons on my shirt, I kind of think shes more excited than I am because all day she's been telling me that I need to look my best. Well, she's not wrong but, I just feel calm? I would think I'd be freaking out since this is my first date ever, but I'm not. Craig tends to have that effect on me.

After about an hour of preparation, mainly my mom fixing my hair over and over again, I'm ready and I don't hesitate to bolt out of the house. I slow myself because I don't really want to show up at Craig's all sweaty. He doesn't live too far away from me so, it only takes about a five minute walk and I'm there. But, as soon as I'm standing in front of his home it seems as if it's looming over me. I feel myself began to tremble, after so long of not being the twitchy freak, it actually really bothers me. What if I screw up the date? What if he doesn't really like me and this is just an elaborate prank? What if this is the time and place that the underpants gnome show up to murder me?! Oh man! Oh man... Maybe I should just turn and run back home and tell Craig I got sick.

No! No way am I going to do that, this is Craig. He loves me. As I force the stress-induced thoughts from my mind, I approach the door and rap gently on it with my fist. Gradually, I force myself to stop shaking and it's a good thing because the door swung open and there he is. Craig Tucker. He's so cute. My gaze looks him over, and he's currently wearing a galaxy apron over a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, along with nebula converse. He's such a dork, and as I take in the sight before me I can't help but chuckle. Stepping forward, I lean up enough to place a light kiss upon his cheek, and he instantly gained a faint pink hue to his cheeks. Without another thought, Craig pulls me inside and shuts the door behind us and I allow my chartreuse gaze to lock with his cerulean hues. I could get lost in his eyes. Actually, I could just get lost in him.

"So... I just now started cooking... And it might be awhile, so if you want to play video games or watch TV you can, okay? No peeking though, because it's a surprise." Craig spoke softly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Ah.. That's fine! I'll just watch TV, Craig. I won't peek either, I promise!" I reply and lean up to kiss his cheek yet again.

With that, Craig scurried to the kitchen to cook and I made my way to the couch and plopped onto it after turning the TV on. I skim through the channels for a moment before putting it on How It's Made. I've always had an interest in this show for some reason. I think it's calming to me to know exactly how some things are created and the amount of effort it takes. Well, maybe not effort anymore since most companies use machinery, but, still. Plus, I like creating things. When I'm not stressed, or shaky, I always find myself wanting to build things. Like, with Legos. I still love playing with them and trying to build skyscrapers, but more often than not I'm too shaky and I just can't do it. Lately though, I've been tremendously calm and I think it's all due to Craig. He's changed me somehow. I can't put my finger on what, exactly, but he has and I wish I could thank him somehow.

After about an hour-and-a-half of watching how pots and toothbrushes were made, Craig reenters the room and stands in front of the TV to block my view of it. My eyes instantly are drawn to his face and he has the dorkiest grin that I can't help but smile as well.

"Tweek Tweak, dinner is served. I hope you like it." Craig extends a hand out to me and I gladly take it an pull myself up.

"I'll love it, because you made it." Craig shook his head and laughed before he pulled me to the dining room.

As soon as we entered, my mouth fell open and I gasped. In the middle of the table was a bouquet of yellow roses with two candles placed on either side of it, the food was also set on the table and I glanced over it all. He had made steak, baked potatoes, homemade macaroni and cheese, and had some green beans to go with it. As soon as I took everything in, I retracted my hand from Craig's only to lace my arms around his neck, bringing him down slightly so I could pepper kisses all over his face. This all had to have taken so much work, and he did it all for me. Craig did this for me. All my prior fears had been swept away as I placed each kiss upon my boyfriends face. It was all worth it too, to see this big dork become flustered enough to push me away slightly. Even though he halted the kisses, I still had a wide smile plastered upon my lips.

"Craig... Wow... It looks fantastic. I... I'm really happy. I just... T hank you so much. I love you." I murmured softly as I leaned in to peck his lips before I pulled off of him and went and took my seat right across from Craig.

Craig sat himself down. "I love you too, Tweek. But, you really don't have to thank me.. I had to call my mom a few times and ask for help, so... I hope it all tastes okay." He looked super embarrassed by the fact he had to call his mom, but, it was cute. He went out of his comfort zone to do this. I just can't get over it.

"Craig, hush... I'll love it. It all looks really good."

So, we ate the meal Craig had prepared, and it was honestly some of the best food I've ever eaten. I told him so countless times throughout dinner and he just continued to get embarrassed, saying it wasn't much. But, it was. It was everything. We laughed, and talked, and said I love you enough times to make normal being wanna bark, but, it was the best date I have ever had, well, the only date, but still. After dinner, I helped Craig clean up and put the leftovers away because it was te least I could do after he slaved away in the kitchen just for me. He tried telling me not to, but, I ignored his pleas and washed the dishes while he cleaned up the counters and put ingredients away where they belonged.

Once done, Craig walked me to his front door and I pulled him down for a gentle, loving, kiss. After a short moment, I let him go. "Craig, I love you. I'm sorry I have to leave so early... But, this was the best date ever... I'm really happy you did this all for me..."

"I love you too, Tweek... And it's fine. I'm glad you liked it. Next time, I'll take you somewhere fun though, okay?" He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. My cheeks instantly burned a bright crimson as I looked up at him. I could kiss him a thousand times and be fine, but the second he initiates it, I'm a flustered mess.

"Okay, Craig... I'll see you tomorrow." With hesitation, I left Craig's home and set off for my own. My eyes drifting up to look at the clear star-filled sky. They all seemed to flicker and dance about and it was the perfect sight to end a perfect day. Craig Tucker, is the most perfect human being I have ever met. I love him with all my heart, and I think I always will. I smile to myself as the thoughts pass through my mind. It really was a great day. I can't wait for the next date.

A/N: Okay, so, I was going to follow along with season 19, but I'm a piece of shit, so, I gave up on that real quick. Anyway, I really hope you all like this so far and I would love comments and favorites. Also, if you all have specific things you want to happen next, I will definitely take suggestions. So, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Currently, Craig and I are in my bedroom, just talking. Honestly, this is one of my favorite things to do. Just listening to Craig go on and on about space, or Red Racer, or Stripe. He gets the dorkiest smile on his face whenever he talks about things he likes, and it just makes my heart race. Soon though, Craig hovers over me and I can feel my face heat up. I honestly hate how I blush so much because of Craig, but, he loves it so I guess it's okay. He leans down and connects our lips in a loving kiss and I soon sling my arms around Craig's neck to pull him closer.

My eyes had faltered shut as soon as the kiss began and I already feel Craig nipping at my lip, asking for entrance. So, I allow his tongue to slip into my mouth and we fight for dominance for a short moment before I give in and allow Craig to do whatever he wants. He's more experienced than I am, at least in kissing, and every time we kiss it just feels... Magical. As if my heart it about to burst from so much love and longing. As quick as it began, Craig pulls back and begins to pepper kisses from my lips, down to my jaw, before they finally found my neck.

Craig was always gentle with me, and I loved it so much. Each kiss felt cautious, yet full of so much love that it made me feel safe. He kissed over the pulse point on my neck and began to nip and suck. It felt good, and I couldn't help the faint moan that passed through my lips. I could tell he enjoyed that little sound began I felt his lips mold into a grin as he began to suckle harder on the sensitive flesh. Craig was determined to mark me, and I wasn't about to stop him either. It all felt too good. Soon, he had marked that one spot, but his lips only moved to suckle on different exposed areas of my neck.

After awhile, a good majority of my neck was covered with bright red hickeys and I opened my eyes to gaze up at Craig. My cheeks were flushed a bright red as I locked my emerald hues with Craig's piercing blue hues. He was looking at me with so much love, it felt like he was just worshiping me. He was about to lean down and kiss me yet again when my door burst open and who else but Clyde rushed in with Token following behind.

Token looked apologetic as he shook his head, and Craig rolled off of me to sit up. Although, Craig looked kind of pissed off. Slowly, I sat up, and there was no use in trying to hide my neck so I guess I'll just face whatever backlash comes at me.

"Craig! I've been looking everywhere for you, dude." Clyde chimed as he plopped down on my bed. His gaze went from Craig to me and slowly, Clyde's gaze had landed on my hickey covered neck and he just grew a wide, cheeky grin. "Dang, were you two about to fuck? Judging by your neck Tweek, are you sure Craig isn't a vampire or some shit?"

Craig swiftly punched Clyde in the arm before I could speak, but, I opted to interject anyway. "W-We weren't about to have sex, dude... Besides... I've seen Bebe's neck sometimes... And it's worse than mine is now."

That shut Clyde up immediately, but he was now just rubbing his arm where he had been punched.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys. I tried to get Clyde to stop, but you know how he is.." Token spoke with a sigh as he gazed at Clyde. Whether Token knew it or not, he was sort of like the mom of the group. He always tried to keep us out of trouble, or at least told us when we shouldn't do things. It was nice, I like having a friend that looks out for us.

"It's fine.." Craig mumbled, but, I could tell he was still aggravated we were interrupted. Just how far had he been thinking of going...? I shrug my shoulders at that thought as I scoot back so Token can plop down on the bed as well.

"Oh! Yeah! Craig, did you see that new picture that Annie posted?! She looked fucking hot." Clyde practically chirped the words out in excitement, even though he was dating Bebe, he still got way too excited over other girls. He grabbed his phone and instantly pulled up a picture of Annie wearing a bikini to show Craig, but, Craig just stared blankly at it.

"Dude. Firstly, I don't give a fuck about when the girls post new pictures. Secondly, I have a boyfriend who I am happy with. I've told you that so many times, Clyde." Craig retorted as he pushed Clyde's phone away, which, for some reason made me happy. I mean, Craig is bi, because he actually has liked girls before so I didn't expect him not to look if there was a pretty girl, but, I'm still glad he doesn't.

Clyde grew a pout and slid his phone back into his pocket before he just lied back on the bed. The rest of the day, Craig and I spent time with our two best friends just hanging out. We talked about school, work, future colleges, pretty much everything. Even if I had been content with only spending time with Craig, I'm glad they showed up. I need more time with them, and so does Craig. After all, who knows whether we'll all still be able to hang out like this after high school. Either way, it was a nice day, and I'm glad I was able to spend it with my best friends.

A/N: So, someone said they'd like to see Tweek with hickeys and Token and Clyde, so why not both. Also, this isn't the best, but, oh well. I'll probably have more of them in the future though, so hooray. vwv


End file.
